These Words : Reposted
by Elemental Dragon1
Summary: Reposted. Songfic. She struggles with the truth. He has no clue. Is the truth really that simple?


**Elemental: **Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.

**Draco:** Yea yea. Just get on with the story. And don't for get the disclaimer.

**Elemental:** Aww do I have to?

**Hermione: **Yes, Elemental you know what could happen if you don't. plus its not fair to ……………..She………………………Not nice…………………………………………blah

**Draco: **……………………..--'here she goes again

**Elemental: **--zZzZ

**Hermione: **Are you listening?

**Elemental: **I DIDNT' DO IT!...I mean yea...but anyway...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or any of JKR's characters. But OHH if I did they woul---

**Draco and Hermione: **covers mouth hehe umm……ON WITH THE STORY!

Words of Wisdom:

Make no little plans: they have no magic to stir men's blood . . . make big plans, aim high in hope and work.

_- Daniel H. Burnham_

**_Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
Is who I am, is what I do  
No one's gonna let it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh... _**

She played the piano in her dorm. This was the only sound in the common room that evening. While everyone else was eating, talking, and gossiping she sat here at peace. No worries to hold her back. This was her sanctuary. This was her passion….but inspiration did not come easy for her troubled mind tonight. For crying out loud, she couldn't even focus in class. She had been thinking of _him again, _when Professor McGonagall had called on her.

O: Flashback: O

" Miss. Granger."

_If I tell him, I wonder how he'll react..._

" Miss. Granger."

_I mean we've been friends now for months. And we have spent a lot of time togeher_

" Miss. Granger!"

_And maybe he feels the same way. After all--_

_"MISS. Granger!"_

"Yes?" as I looked around I saw everyone staring at me. Why were they all gaping at her? Don't they know that it's unflattering, not to mention quite rude, to stare at someone with their mouth hanging open like that?

"I believe that I asked you a question, Miss. Granger," she stated with an unbelieving tone. Q_uestion? What question? I did_ not _hear any question..._

"Umm...," Oh _that's _smart! Were her thoughts really that occupied with him?

O: End Flashback :O

She had been extremely embarrassed at having to ask Professor McGonagall to repeat her question. Yes, that had been quite a day. Rumors spread like wildfire, she observed as the halls were lit with whispers. Not to mention her friends had been exceedingly annoying with their constant worry for her. Was it really that odd that she had zoned out?

**_Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later_**

Sighing in exasperation, she crumpled up the sheet of words and threw it in the trash. She looked at the new mountain of paper beside her desk. She decided that that was enough practice for today, and went down to the common room to read until everyone came back from the feast. Make the best of the peace and quiet while you can!

**_These words are my own  
From my heart flown  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._**

As she thought of her obsession, she thought of how to say it. 'I love you, don't hate me' or ' UmmI don't mean to scare you but I've fallen helplessly and pathetically in love with you?'

I mean how could she love him? He was an arrogant, self-centered, vain, egotistical, conceited, handsome, changed, kind, a nice piece of eye candy ( If i do say so myself),sensitive (_well he can be sensitive)_, attra—no now she was just listing why she liked him. Even though they were friends (though it took long enough to become just that), she couldn't help but feel like they were supposed to be more. All the things she thought about saying didn't seem like they were right.

**_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Resided in over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you're gonna raise the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough_**

The next evening, she returned to her piano, hoping for a spark of inspiration. She tried different tunes this time. She had recently heard a song during the summer on the radio. She played with the tune changed the words a little, but like the day before, her meaning did not come through.

**_These words are my own  
From my heart flown  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._**

As she walked up to her obsession, she noticed he was surrounded by his 'fan club'. Consisting of girls, girls,….and would you look at that more girls! So she watched in silence, and slowly backed away. She could wait until he was alone to tell him what she so desperately needed him to know. She had waited approximately a month after all, a few more hours wouldn't hurt right? After all, she wanted to think of a better way to say it.**_  
_**  
**_I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyper bowl to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh.._**

While walking back she hears a sound. As she turns around she saw him. He quickly rushes up to her.

"Hey! Granger! Wait up already would ya?" he panted as he finally caught up with her.When he was in front of her he smirked, his oh-so-famous smirk. How she loved that smirk. Though at times it could annoy the_ hell_ out of her she loved it non-the-less. His face quickly took on a fake hurt expression. "You didn't wait up for me. I saw you but you walked away."

She looks at him guiltily, then looked towards the floor. What to say? She knew he saw her but she had walked away because she didn't feel like she was ready to tell him. But here he was in front of her, wanting to talk to her.

"Oh, you did? Sorry…," was her pathetic, emotionless reply.

_Smooth going. He won't suspect ANYTHING now! _yep! Her inner voice was right.

He (obviously) noticed the lack of _enthusiasm _in her voice, and was instantly concerned. After all he had known her as the know-it-all girl who was always happy about _something _or another, and always had _something_ to say.

"What's wrong?" see what I mean? She just stared at him. And he stared at her.

**_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later_**

She thought about everything she had done to prepare for this moment. They were all unhelpful. All the music she had written and then thrown away. Trying to get the perfect combination words and rhymes. She had also resorted to just plain thinking of him. You know how _that_ ended up. As she smiled to her self, knowing why they all failed. Good bye all of those!

**_These words are my own  
From my heart flown  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you...  
I love you, is that okay...?_**

Everything she did was too complicated. Three simple words were all she needed.

"I love you, Draco," was her reply.

**Elemental:** Ok that was it. I hope it was ok. It's my first one-shot and Fanfic. Criticisms are accepted. After all they help my writing to get better. Thanks for taking time to read it. Sorry if you didn't like it. But please review. Enen if you think its terrible. please tell me so.

Elemental


End file.
